


Nightly Rounds

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Sibling Incest, followed by bestiality, this fic covers a wide range of things is what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Bethany Hawke frequently enjoys masturbating while her lady friend is asleep, but tonight she gets caught at it, and her lady has a few ideas about how to deal with that.





	Nightly Rounds

Bethany waited until long after the warden commander had fallen asleep before she tucked a hand beneath the blankets, questing for her aching clit. She'd been on edge all evening, and now that Sarim had fallen asleep, she could barely restrain her tight, eager little noises down to careful, soundless exhales as she hiked her nightdress skirt up.

She knew that if she woke Sarim up, she'd help her get off at a moment’s notice, but there was something about masturbating next to your lover, them all unawares, that gave it the thrill of the forbidden, making her wriggle again as she dipped her fingers around her dripping wet cunt before drawing them back to her clit.

In her mind, it was Carver’s fingers touching her, and her legs inched open readily at the thought, making her stretch out her back on a sigh. At first, she'd only occasionally, and guiltily, thought about Carver during times like this, but now she imagined him standing over her, his cock large and erect and weeping precum in his hand, smirking down at her where she would be kneeling.  

“Fuck my greedy little mouth,” she whispered, barely more a movement of her lips, and imagined Carver laughing, rubbing his fingers down her lips to her chin, and from there, traveling south to tease at her breasts. She did not dare move her hands to touch them, but imagined him teasing and pinching at her breasts until she was breathless.

 _“Why should I reward you?”_ He'd ask, tilting his head to catch her mouth in a soft, sweet kiss as he drew her back up to her feet before roughly spinning her around face first over the edge of the nearby table. “ _You said yourself you've been a greedy little thing. I think you're going to get something else.”_

She imagined him grasping roughly at her cunt, pushing three fingers in without warning, spreading her wide and open and ready for his cock. _“Listen to you,”_ she imagined him saying, in answer to her own quiet gasps. “ _You're practically gagging for my cock, your brother’s cock. What do you think your pretty warden would think of you if I told her that?”_

She couldn't hold back whining at that, or when she imagined him burying himself inside her in one long thrust. _“Say thank you when I come in you,”_ she imagined him saying, speeding her own fingers on her clit as she nodded in wordless, eager agreement to someone who wasn't even there.

She shivered, pushing harder into her hand despite herself as she rubbed harder, faster. At some point Carver had morphed into her mabari, Cricket, in her head, and she couldn't help a soft little moan of the dog’s name aloud, making Cricket huff and twitch an ear as she twisted on the bed. When next she spread her legs that bare inch wider, it was only for a warm hand to wrap around it, nearly making Bethany jumped out of her skin with shock.

She recoiled back, nearly falling off the bed as she stared wildly at Sarim, who had obviously woken up and was laughing her damn fool head off, cheeks red and flushed with amusement as she grinned. “How long have you been awake?” She asked, only a little bit accusingly, she thought, but her Sarim caught her tone and laughed gaily, tilting her head so that her nighttime braids spilled over her shoulder.

“Long enough.” She smiled, and this time it had an edge that wrung out a shiver from Bethany, one that had her pressing her thighs tightly together as Sarim nearly purred, “About the time you started touching yourself.” Bethany quietly thanked every god her father had worshipped that she hadn't said Carver’s name aloud, only for Sarim to say, “You know,” she smiled at her, “I could always call the dog over.”

Bethany near choked on air, and started to stutter and stumble her way through some kind of explanation, anything, only for Sarim to shush her with a finger on her lips before reaching over beside the bed to pull out one of their favorite toys, a gag that had a reverse dildo built into it, so that the dildo would be pushed into the wearer’s mouth before being tied into place, effectively gagging the wearer, being Bethany, on a rather imposingly thick cock. Almost, she couldn't help but notice with a shiver, the exact size and dimensions of what she'd imagined Cricket’s would look like, including a taper on the end before flaring at the base.

She had no idea how she would get that into her mouth but she opened it willingly enough, it not eagerly. It tasted clean on her tongue, though she couldn't help imagining the heavy, musty taste of what the real thing might be like as Sarim gently pushed it further back and in, stretching Bethany’s lips almost painfully wide, but finally it was all the way in and Sarim tied it in place before kissing Bethany’s forehead.

“I think we can get started,” she hummed, getting down off the of the bed to come around behind Bethany. She wanted to look and see what she was doing, and even started to turn around before a sharp slap on her ass convinced her otherwise, or at least enough that she only tried once more. She was answered with a second and a third and a fourth slap on the same spot, leaving Bethany gasping around the thick cock in her mouth and pushing back, but Sarim drew her hand away. “No, I don't think you're going to be rewarded tonight,” she said softly, in eerie echo of Carver. “Not like that, anyway. Only good girls get their cunts played with.”

Bethany had only had time to feel a brief flash of disappointment before she heard some rustling noises followed by something wet prodded at her ass, making her squeal. She was answered with yet another slap on that same place, wringing out a needy, broken sob. _“_ Hush now, pet,” Sarim hummed, gently, slowly pushing a single finger into her ass. It was easier by a generous helping of lube, but Bethany still squirmed when it was first introduced, and only partially because of the initial discomfort. She was shushed again as a second, then third finger were slowly added, stretching out in preparation for she did not know what, not until she heard Sarmin click for Cricket where he still lay sprawled over by the fire.  "Okay, Cricket,” Sarim said fondly, “just like we discussed. Mount up!”

Bethany had just enough time to make a muffled noise of surprise before Cricket approached and heaved himself up into her back. His mounting her felt exactly like she'd always imagined it would, weight and pressure and warm pushing her chest delightfully deep into the mattress, save that the blunt, slippery cock nudging at her ass was far, far bigger than she'd anticipated.

Cricket whiffed by her ear once and licked her ear. That was the only warning she got. The next second, he was shoving into her hard, knocking all of the air out of Bethany in a rush. He was big, big and deliciously thick, and despite the burn at the initial intrusion Bethany tried to push back almost at once, except that his clawed legs settled tight on either side of her chest prevented her from doing anything but lie there as he thrust into her hard and fast and deep, taking her every bit as roughly as she'd fantasized Carver would.

Her cunt ached, it felt so empty as Cricket pounded into her ass, her wails muffled by the gag in her mouth, the cock reaching far back into her mouth, almost touching her throat. She wanted to beg, to plead for him to go faster, for Sarim to take the gag out so she could say any one of a hundred things, but she did not, could not, because she was still speared through on either end, fucked in her mouth by a rough, smaller approximation of her own dog’s cock as he pounded her deep into the bed she shared with her lover. The very lover who she could see on the far side of the bed, murmuring praise to them both as she touched herself beneath the soft trousers she wore to bed, fingers moving rapidly as Cricket’s strokes started to stutter against her.

He was nearing his completion already, and Bethany groaned with frustration, because every inch of friction, every deep thrust that set her veins afire with lust and need and desperation, weren't yet enough, she needed it, needed him, needed more and more and more, but he was, he was slowing. At the same time his cock was somehow, impossibly, growing larger still with every thrust, bigger and wider until she felt it was too much, too much, and yet not enough.

Sarim approached as Cricket shoved his knot deeper inside Bethany’s cunt once, twice more, wringing out a muffled shriek of ecstasy before stilling, unfastening the dildo gag from behind her head, only to start guiding it in and out of her mouth, again and again and again. She was humming appreciation at the spit dropping from Bethany’s mouth because she could hardly wrap her mouth around it, and kissed her forehead again. “As soon as he's done with you,” Sarim murmured, “you are going to slick yourself up again and wait for him to ready himself once more. I've heard dogs can go dozens of times a night, and I intend to see if that's true.”

Bethany whimpered as Cricket’s knot finally loosened enough for him to slip free, with a loud, audible, startlingly obscene pop. She could feel his cum trailing thick down her thighs just before he started to lap it up with his tongue, wringing out yet another shocked squeal. Bethany pushed further into the mattress, trying both to get away and to get closer and to rub herself against the bed, seeking relief as both dog and woman tortured her to her brink, shivering and whining. “Not yet, dear pet,” Sarim hummed. “You don't get to come until he's completely finished.”

Remembering how many times Sarim had said that would be, Bethany stared as Sarim guided the dildo gag home and refastened it tight. “I think he's ready now. Do brace yourself. Or not.”


End file.
